List of Ciem allies
Among the four variations on how to interpret Candi, there are several major differences in the exact lineup of who her allies are and aren't. Characters come and go by interpretation. In Gerosha Prime, Candi's lesser allies were based largely on friends and associates of the Dozerfleet founder's from 1998-2005. Despair Gerosha had a smaller selection of these old friends, as friendships grew apart. Many lesser allies of Candi's in Classic Gerosha were based on 2006-2007 school year friends and acquaintances of the Dozerfleet founder's at Ferris State University. Comprehensive Gerosha has eliminated most of these, preferring entirely fictional protagonists that are placed in parts of Candi's life based on probability, as opposed to arbitrary likeness to someone real. Donte McArthur/Emeraldon Main article: Emeraldon * 2005 and 2006 versions (as Captain Emerald) 2007 and 2010 versions (as Emeraldon) * Semi-retired superhero * Candi's second husband * Becomes a US Army Ranger (2010 version) Denny Levens Main article: Denny Levens * Candi's first husband * Shelters her and helps her deal with her emotional problems * Scientist * Pediatrician (2006 version-onward) * Inventor * Former bootlegger (2006 version-onward) * Philanderer (2006 version) * Becomes the evil Dr. Leone (2005 version) * Killed by L1 the Llama (2006 version) * Killed by Musaran (2007 and 2010 version) * Loathed by Kelsea Linney (2007 version) Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo Main article: Miriam Flippo * Candi's fraternal triplet sister. * Can sense her own pregnancy the moment of conception (2005 version only) * Hacker * Complicated love life * Marries Steve McLaine * Dated Phil Couric (2007 version-onward) * Attended Farrenville Community College * Helps Candi defeat their common enemies by hacking Erin Flippo Main article: Erin Flippo * Candi's much-older sister. * Takes over the parenting role when Stan and Shalia die (2006 version-onward) * Legalistic (2006 version-onward) * Murdered by Gunner Soorfelt (made explicit 2006 version-onward) * Birth parents were Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer (made explicit 2007 version-onward) Wilbur Brocklyn asdf Tracy McAuley | class="boxtin" | All | class="boxtin" | * The Flippo family's attorney (2010 version) * A friend of Erin's (2005 - 2007 versions) * Candi's legal guardian (2005 version) Dolly Malestrom/The Earwig Main article: The Earwig | class="boxtin" | All | class="boxtin" | * Jeraime's wife * S1 the Bunny (2005, 2006, and 2007 versions) * One of Candi's closest family friends * The Earwig (2007 and 2010 versions) John Domeck/The Gray Champion | class="boxtin" | Gray Champion | class="boxtin" | 2007 and 2010 versions | class="boxtin" | Assists her on missions against Foalesce Ploribus "Darius" Murtillo-Philippine | class="boxtin" | Ploribus Philippine | class="boxtin" | All | class="boxtin" | * Phaelite (All versions except 2010) * Candi's half-brother * Defeats Merle Hourvitz's corrupt police force (2007 version-onward) * Gives his life to assist in defeating Milp (2007 version-onward) * Rescues Candi from being killed by Milp (2005 version) * Changes name from Ploribus to Darius (2010 version) Lex Philippine | class="boxtin" | All | class="boxtin" | * Phaelite (All versions except 2010) * Ploribus' / Darius' son with Nancy Philippine * Takes over as mentor for Candi's daughter Dana after Candi's death Imaki Izuki | class="boxtin" | Imaki Izuki | class="boxtin" | All | class="boxtin" | * Candi's rich-but-sickly godfather * Dies of heart troubles * Part-Japanese and part-Navajo (2010 version only) * Bestows on Candi the technology for her Ciem suits * Actively involved in Candi's heroic journey (2005 and 2010 versions) Randy Kinto | class="boxtin" | Randy Kinto | class="boxtin" | 2005 version only | class="boxtin" | Based on real-life Andrew Kincare. Dominick McAuley | class="boxtin" | 2005 and 2006 versions | class="boxtin" | * Candi's other legal guardian (2005 version) * Briefly offers moral support with Tracy as Candi plots to leave Gerosha (2005 and 2006 versions) * Alluded to but never seen (2007 version) * His existence is only implied by Tracy's last name (2010 version) Kathy Rittney | class="boxtin" | 2007 version | class="boxtin" | Cameo appearance as a friend of Candi's at school. Based on the real-life Kristen Ritter. Stella Oggles | class="boxtin" | 2007 version | class="boxtin" | Cameo appearance as a friend of Candi's at school. Laurie Pegol Main article: Laurie Pegol | class="boxtin" | 2007 and 2010 versions | class="boxtin" | * Candi's closest classmate friend in her forensic investigation classes * Assists Candi numerous times in doing school-related things * Modeled after real-life Elizabeth Pegouskie (2007 version) Charlotte Yamamura/Mukade Main article: Mukade (comics) | class="boxtin" | 2007 and 2010 versions | class="boxtin" | Candi's Japanese counterpart. Kyle Freneti / The Meerkat Main article: Meerkat (comics) | class="boxtin" | 2007 and 2010 versions | class="boxtin" | * A survivor of the prisoner drowning attempts made by Lloyd Kolumn * Helps Ciem, Earwig, and Mukade to defeat the twin threat of Milp and Botan following the death of Ploribus / Darius Category: Ciem